No correspondida
by ElisaAckles
Summary: Una pequeña viñeta sobre lo que podría haber pasado en el verdadero final de Inuyasha.


Antes de que inicien la lectura, me gustaría advertirles que es una historia semi-parodia, donde los personajes están algo OOC para efectos de poder narrarla. Queda a su entero criterio si deciden seguir la lectura. Gracias.

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y los utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro. **

**No correspondida**

o-o-o-o

Kagome corrió con todas sus fuerzas a través del bosque, y sólo se detuvo con brusquedad cuando reconoció el sitio donde antes estuviera el antiguo pozo… aquel que tantas veces le sirvió de pasadizo hacia el mundo actual; su propio mundo.

La joven de cabellos azabaches se arrodilló sobre la crecida hierba, dejándose ganar por la melancolía y el cansancio, mientras que un sendero de lágrimas comenzó a emanar de sus tristes y enrojecidos ojos.

—Quisiera… poder volver a casa —Se lamentó agriamente—. Mamá… Sota, abuelo; los extraño tanto.

Y fue tanto su ansiado deseo de volver a ver a sus seres más queridos, que algún extraño poder se hizo presente, rodeando a la chica con una luz incandescente que formó una esfera sobre ella, haciéndola desaparecer de allí.

Para sorpresa de Kagome, ella abrió los ojos y ya no se encontraba más en la época Feudal. El sonido de los autos transitando cerca de allí, así como un par de aviones cruzando el firmamento, le hicieron saber que había vuelto a la actualidad.

Más lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, descendiendo por el traje de sacerdotisa que traía puesto. Esta vez, eran de felicidad. ¡Qué importaba el traje ya! ¡Estaba en casa!

Sin embargo, los recuerdos aún le seguirían pesando por muchos años más. Nadie podía haberla llevado a esta desesperada situación más que el medio demonio que había dejado atrás. Tres tortuosos años deseando volver a verlo, otro año más de errada convivencia cuando pudo regresar a su lado… ¿Y qué había ganado? Nada. Sólo, comprobar que él jamás lograría olvidar a Kikyo. A pesar de que la fallecida ya estaba descansando, seguía siendo la otra mitad del semi demonio de ojos dorados y Kagome se dio cuenta de que nada de lo que hiciera podría cambiar eso. Nunca podría obtener el amor de él, al menos, no como ella anhelaba. Y lo peor de todo es que ahora era un ser de luz y un recuerdo; algo más inalcanzable y difícil de superar. ¿Cómo se luchaba contra el recuerdo de alguien que ya no está?

Finalmente, se limpió las lágrimas y exclamó que se olvidaría de todo por el bien de ella y de él.

No perdió más tiempo, subió por las escalerillas que el abuelo le diseñó al pozo y salió de ahí tan rápido como pudo. Corrió hasta el frente de su casa y tocó la puerta de esta, esperando que su familia todavía siguiera viviendo allí, y qué, siendo tan noche, estuvieran despiertos para recibirla.

Un sonido similar a un "Clic" la hizo rebozarse de alegría. "¡Alguien le abría la puerta!"

—¿Hija?—. La dulce señora Higurashi abrió lentamente la puerta y se encontró a la preciada hija que no miraba desde hacía un año. Tan hermosa, vestida con un traje de sacerdotisa que sólo ayudaba a enfatizar la increíble madurez que iba adquiriendo con el paso del tiempo y las vivencias. ¡Qué orgullosa estaba de ella! Debía ser un regalo de la vida poder volver a ver a su retoño.

—Ma-mamá —Balbuceó la pelinegra—. He vuelto.

El abrazo no se hizo esperar. La joven madre extendió sus brazos y la hija se abalanzó sobre ellos, buscando el calor maternal y el refugio que, hasta entonces, nadie supo darle con tanto aprecio.

—Pensé que jamás iba a poder volver a verte —Exclamó la madre de ella y de Sota, sin lograr contener las lágrimas de emoción ante la imagen casi celestial que se le presentaba—. ¡Es un milagro!

—Yo también creí que jamás volvería a verte —Susurró la chica de ojos marrones, sin despegarse del abrazo—. Pero he decidido volver y creo que lo he deseado con tanta fe, que me lo han concedido.. Mi trabajo en la época antigua ha terminado; nadie me necesita más allí.

—Kagome —La mayor sintió curiosidad—. ¿Pasó algo con tus amigos que te hiciera desistir de quedarte?

—Todo sigue normal, mamá… es sólo que… Es Inuyasha. Creo que jamás logrará superar el recuerdo de la persona más especial para él. Creí que a través de los años lo superaría, pero aún sigue aferrado a su recuerdo.

—Así que de eso se trata—. La señora Higurashi se separó de Kagome.

—Sí, mamá. Pensé que una vez que el alma de esa persona pudiera descansar, él podría darse una nueva oportunidad para sanar su corazón, pero ha decidido aislarlo cada vez más, acompañado sólo del recuerdo de esa joven… Yo siempre seré una amiga para Inuyasha… por eso es que deseé regresar y…

—¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?—. Cuestionó la madre, con un semblante que poco a poco iba abandonando su calidez, preocupación y alegría por ver a la joven en tan mal semblante.

—Voy a quedarme con ustedes. Contigo, con Sota y el abuelo —Trató de forzar una sonrisa, aunque la tristeza seguía dominándola—. Los extrañé tanto.

—Lo siento, Kagome —Enfatizó su madre—. Pero no puedes quedarte.

—¿C-cómo? ¿Por qué?

—¿Y todavía lo preguntas —Inquirió la señora—. Decidiste abandonarnos por irte detrás de un hombre del que sabías que no era tuyo su corazón. Conocías perfectamente a qué te arriesgabas y aún así preferiste irte a vivir con él, siendo consciente de que, una vez cerrado ese portal, jamás volvería a abrirse.

—Pe-pero…

—No, señorita, ¿estabas muy decidida, no? —Le dijo con cierto aire de reproche—. Te fuiste en búsqueda de un marido y decidiste elegirlo por sobre tu familia, así… que ahora aguanta las consecuencias de tus decisiones.

—Mamá —. La joven se sorprendió con tal respuesta, no obstante, nada la preparó del sepulcro emocional que siguió, cuando su tierna y adorada madre le cerró la puerta en las narices

o-o-o

En el interior de la casa, la señora Higurashi se limpiaba un par de lágrimas mientras iba a ver televisión a su cuarto. Era consciente de que había sido muy cruel con su hija, más, ¿quién podía advertirle si no iba a volver a salir disparada de su casa cuando ese amigo "de las orejas de perro" como le llamaba su hijo Sota, viniera por ella?

Para que emocionarse, si su hija era capaz de abandonarlos de nuevo a la menor provocación. No, para qué entusiasmarse.

Mejor, que se pusiera a buscar otro portal por allí, a ver si en ese sí encontraba alguien que la quisiera como ella deseaba.

O-O-O

**Notas**

.n_n Hola a todos. Gracias por leer… y espero que no se enojen XD que ya he advertido que era una parodia de esta serie.

La verdad es que jamás me gustó el final de Inuyasha. Lo siento u_u no tanto por el tema de Inuyasha-Kagome, sino por el hecho de que ella decidió a Inu por sobre todas las cosas, incluyendo a su familia, por una relación de la que no podía estar ni 100% segura de que iba a funcionar. Un día pensé, ¿y si en verdad no funcionara? ¿Tendría Kagome que buscarse otro aldeano?... y de ahí nació este pequeño fic. XD

Gracias por leer...n_n


End file.
